<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Alleys and Thunderstorms by thenewpyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495564">Back Alleys and Thunderstorms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt'>thenewpyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Post-War, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewpyt/pseuds/thenewpyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm currently in the process of writing a Sirius/Hermione fic (there's a few chapters up on my page if you're interested!) but I got struck with inspiration and wanted to write this so have some hella fluffy Charlie and Hermione.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Alleys and Thunderstorms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm currently in the process of writing a Sirius/Hermione fic (there's a few chapters up on my page if you're interested!) but I got struck with inspiration and wanted to write this so have some hella fluffy Charlie and Hermione.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>It wasn’t rare to have a full house at the Burrow, not when Molly was insistent that she continue to feed everyone in her Post War efforts to help keep some sense of normalcy in their lives as they all scrambled to find their footing and figure out where their lives were headed. What <em>was</em> rare was having every Weasley sibling under the same roof and since Charlie had taken leave from the dragon reserve to help rebuild Hogwarts and spend time with his family, the Burrow was completely full for the first time in years. </p><p>They’d all spent the night enjoying the company of friends and family as some people started to migrate into the living room, stuffed from the feast Molly had cooked before others took their leave. Percy was the first to go muttering about a meeting with the Minister in the morning as everyone waved him and Audrey off. Hermione curled up on one end of the squishy sofa, leaning against the arm as she smiled softly, watching as people fell into the surrounding armchairs, Ginny curled in Harry’s lap, her red hair fanned out across her shoulder as she snuggled into his embrace, Bill and Fleur had long since left for Shell Cottage, but from the glances she’d caught Fleur showering the eldest Weasley brother with, she had a feeling their night wasn’t quite over. </p><p>Fred had flung himself unceremoniously into his armchair as George and Ron were sat on the floor, a game of exploding snap in front of them as Charlie came and sat on the cushion next to Hermione, his arm snaking around the back of the couch, barely brushing her shoulders. She quirked an eyebrow at the gesture, choosing to ignore it as one of Ron’s cards exploded, a puff of smoke engulfing his face as she chuckled. She wasn’t tired and as much as she enjoyed sitting in the Burrow, she was itching to get out and enjoy the company of her friends, particularly somewhere away from prying eyes and potential Daily Prophet articles that she knew would inevitably crop up if they went somewhere in the wizarding world. </p><p>The Golden Trio had cemented themselves into the world of gossip and news articles and Hermione was always hesitant to put herself out there for more scrutiny. Truthfully it didn’t bother her as much as it once had and she’d finally found herself laughing whenever her supposed torrid affair with Harry was brought up in passing, a stark contrast to how she’d felt during their fourth year, but she still didn’t want to open herself up to if she could avoid it. As an idea crept into her head, she felt her lips crack into a slow grin, Ginny narrowing her eyes in confusion as she found her friend’s gaze. Using Charlie’s thigh as leverage, she placed her hand down and shifted so she could address the room quietly. </p><p>“As cozy as this is, I have an idea. Who’s up for an adventure?” Hermione glanced around and resisted the urge to balance her chin in her hands out of anticipation. Ron dropped a card and yelped as it exploded in his hand, “What kind of an adventure, ‘Mione?” </p><p>She had to fight the eye roll at the nickname, knowing it was pointless to continue trying to get Ron to use her full name instead focusing on her idea. “So you guys know I’ve been spending more time in Muggle London, just to get away from reporters and such, and I found a bar that’s super secluded but still good for drinks and dancing. So, I was thinking we carry this there because I’m wide awake and want to have fun.”</p><p>Charlie was the first to agree and pushed himself to a standing position, wrapping his hand around Hermione’s to help her up. “I think that’s a fabulous idea, love. I think we could all do with a few drinks without the parents around.” It didn’t take long for the others to join them, a hastily scribbled note left on the kitchen table in case Molly wandered down to find the house empty. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for them to apparate to a dark alley Hermione had scoped out the last time she was in the area, thankful for the distant sounds of thunder to cover the cracks as they appeared. She wasn’t super worried about any of the Weasley’s blowing their magical cover. Ron had spent time with Harry and Hermione strolling the streets of Muggle London a few times since the war had ended, taking time in between his and Harry’s Auror training to enjoy some quiet away from the photographers who insisted on trying to catch him in awkward positions, and Charlie and the twins were more used to Muggle habits than Hermione had even realized. Ginny just followed everyone’s lead and found herself blending in well enough. </p><p>Wands safely holstered and away from non magic eyes, they strolled into the bar, the girls snagging a table in a corner as the guys scampered off for drinks. Ginny perched on the tall stool next to Hermione, propping her elbow on the table as she balanced her chin on her curled fingers, eyes dancing as she spoke, “So what’s the deal with you and my ever the bachelor brother?” </p><p>Hermione couldn’t stop the undignified snort that escaped her lips before clapping a hand over her mouth, cheeks tinged pink. “There is nothing going on between Charlie and I.” Though if her dreams had been any indication, it wasn’t because she didn’t have some kind of feelings for the handsome dragon keeper. Ginny let out a muffled scoff and shook her head. “Merlins pants, Hermione. If there isn’t something between the two of you, I’ll snog Malfoy.” Before the brunette witch had time to respond, the boys started setting drinks down, Harry eyeing Ginny warily. “Why would you snog Malfoy?”</p><p>To avoid making eye contact with Ginny, knowing the redhead wouldn’t have kept a straight face, she snagged the beer that had been set in front of her, angling in her seat and coming face to face with Charlie who she hadn’t realized had sat down next to her. Wrapping her lips around the bottle opening, she took a deep swig, thankful the urge to cough from the bubbles didn’t last long. Charlie chuckled, his eyes dark as he watched her, causing Hermione to squirm under his gaze before Ginny’s voice brought her back to the table. “I was telling Hermione if she didn’t get offered the job at the Ministry, I’d snog Malfoy. There’s no way she won’t get the offer and there’s no way I’d kiss that little git, so, we’re all good.” She patted Harry on the cheek and drank from her own bottle as the table snickered. </p><p>While the guys were deep in conversation over which team was going to win the next Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United, Ginny motioned with her head to Charlie, the girls having a heated conversation with just their eyes. Hermione sighed and stuck her tongue out at Ginny before sliding off the stool and making her way to the jukebox in the corner, happy to use a distraction. As she dropped in some Muggle coins, the felt someone slip a hand around her waist, jumping slightly before craning her neck to see Fred with a grin on his face. “Please, Ms Can Navigate Both Worlds So Seamlessly, show me what you’re doing.” </p><p>Rolling her eyes with a grin, she pointed to the rows of cd booklets and hit a button to move them, Fred watching intently. As she walked him through the motions, she hit the button for the songs she wanted, smiling brightly as one of the songs she’d listened to with her parents filled the bar. Letting Fred drag her to the dance floor, she giggled as he spun her, grabbing her drink from her hands as he dipped her to keep her from spilling. He kept her on the dancefloor for another song before they made their way back to the table, breathless but pleased. </p><p>Sliding back on the seat beside Charlie, she smiled brightly as he slid her another drink, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, squeezing lightly in thanks. He turned back to the conversation where it had turned from Quidditch to talk of some new ideas the twins had for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The next couple of hours passed by, Hermione spending time on the dance floor with Ginny as they all consumed drinks and let the conversations move at a steady pace. By the time they were informed it was last call, the Weasley’s and their forever tagalongs were stumbling out of the bar and back towards the alley. </p><p>Harry had had the foresight to stay sober, knowing he and Ron both worked in the morning, so as Ron and the twins apparated after their goodbyes, Harry’s eyes traveled between Hermione and Charlie as he supported Ginny who was giggling, her fingers hooked through Harry’s belt loops on his jeans. “Are you guys good or do you want me to come back after I get Ginny into bed?” </p><p>Charlie glanced towards Hermione who wasn’t the most sober she’d ever been, but she was at least steady on her feet, Charlie on the other hand was as sober as the day he’d been born having nursed the one drink he’d started the night with. “We’re good, I’ll get her home.” Harry nodded and with a crack that was covered once more by the sound of thunder, Ginny and Harry were gone. His head turned at the sound of Hermione giggling and he turned to find her, head towards the sky and her arms dangling at her sides. Catching Charlie’s eye she giggled again. “Do you feel the sprinkles? It’s starting to rain.” As she spoke, he held his hand out, palm upwards and nodded as he felt the droplets splash across his fingers. “We should go before it starts pouring.” He stepped towards her but she held out her hand, a finger raised, “Wait. Give it a second.” Thunder rumbled and a streak of lightning cracked across the sky and what had been a sprinkle turned into a full blown thunderstorm, the clouds opening up above them. She let out a squeal as the rain fell, hair plastering to her forehead as she spun around, sending more droplets toward the wizard. </p><p>There was something cleansing about the rain and she didn’t care that it was almost October and the chill in the air was made more noticeable from the cold of the raindrops. She held out a hand, brown eyes shining from the streetlamps that flanked the alley as they found Charlie’s. “Dance with me?” He hesitated only a moment, wondering if he should try and get her to go home before he found himself wrapping his fingers around her slender ones, letting her pull him towards her. </p><p>Without thinking, he spun her, the sounds of her giggles causing his lips to split into a grin. He knew she was a resilient witch and after everything she, Harry and Ron had been through, she’d bounced back and held her own, but this was the first time he could remember seeing her so carefree since long before he’d realized how beautiful she was. There was something about her that made his heart ache, but she was his brother’s best friend and he didn’t know if that was a line he should cross. </p><p>Instead of dwelling, he spun her once more, catching her as she stumbled into his arms, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. When she looked, she found herself staring into his eyes again, and without questioning herself for once in her life, she slid a hand up to rest on the side of his face, standing on tiptoe to plant a kiss to the side of his mouth. It took her by surprise when she felt his arms snake around her waist, muscular forearms pulling her into his chest as he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss that left her gasping for air but wanting to drown in his embrace. </p><p>His fingers tangled in her soaking hair as her arms wrapped around his neck, the rain washing away both of their thoughts as they found themselves in each other's arms. As she let out a quiet moan that vibrated against his lips, he knew he wanted nothing more than to be the reason she made those sounds, swallowing them greedily. He walked her backwards until she was up against the brick of the building behind her, the hand tangled in her hair keeping hold while his free hand slid under her shirt to palm her hip. He extricated himself from her lips and let his forehead rest against hers, his thumb tracing circles in her skin as he smiled. </p><p>He couldn’t help but feel smug that he was the reason her lips were swollen and redder than usual and he kissed her forehead before untangling his fingers from her hair, steadying his breath as she started to speak, her own fingers brushing her bottom lip gently. “Charlie, I…” </p><p>Replacing her fingers with his own he shook his head. “You’re the most remarkable witch I’ve ever met and I don’t want you to think less of me because you’re Ron’s best friend. I’ve spent ages watching how eagerly you help those around you and how you ask for nothing in return. You’re beautiful and intelligent, a badass and I should have told you weeks ago how I felt, but I didn’t want to scare you off. You’re part of the family and family is the most important thing so I didn't want to mess it up.”  </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat and she reached up to push back a lock of hair that had stuck to his forehead. “You couldn’t scare me off if you tried. There’s a lot of things that scare me, but you Charlie Weasley, could never be one of them.” She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before shrugging. “Ginny asked me what was going on between us and I told her there wasn’t anything. Only in my wildest dreams did I ever think a handsome wizard with a penchant for dragons could even give me a second glance. So if this is something you want to try for, then I’m in.”</p><p>He glanced upwards, the rain bouncing off his cheeks as he tried to hide the grin that was threatening to split his features. Letting his head tilt back down, he chuckled as the droplets bounced off her nose. “If you’re in, I’m in. To new adventures with each other.” He pulled her into his arms and sighed quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head fall onto his chest. </p><p>To new adventures with his witch by his side, because he’d be a damn fool to let Hermione go and she wasn’t too keen on getting rid of him either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>